Hogwarts College of Witchcraft and Wizardry- Chapter 1
by DruidaDecidesToWrite
Summary: Aurora has always dreamed that Hogwarts was real. But growing up in the middle of the United States meant that it was just a dream. That is until a curiously named college scout hands her a heavy parchment envelope, complete with a wax seal and emerald ink. Now she's off to the UK to discover herself in the world of magic.


Chapter 1

" I believe in Harry Potter. Not necessarily in 'The Boy Who Lived' but in his world: Hogwarts, The Ministry of Magic, Diagon Alley, Godric's Hollow; I believe they all exist. Now I know that the books and movies are considered fiction, but I think that's a cover-up. I think the Ministry implanted the ideas and facts into J.K. Rowling's mind and let her make their world known to those who choose to believe and fairy-tale to the rest. I believe that world is real.

I grew up in the United states, a whole ocean away from England, France, and especially where ever Durmstrang is, not like I'm allowed to go there since I'm a girl, but you get the picture. I know that there are some who think that there are schools in America but after the Revolutionary war when America split from England the schools got cut off from The Ministry as well. Even though most muggle and ministry businesses don't overlap the division meant the loss of magical lives as well as muggles, when the witch trials began the line had to be drawn to protect the witches and wizards living in America. I'm not sure what happened next but I hope one day to find out."

I finished the speech to a dead silent room. I'm glad that this is an "I believe in something crazy" speech so no one actually has to believe me or think I'm crazy. I know it's impossible for me to be a witch since I'm seventeen and a senior in high school, and have never once had anything unexplained happen to me. Sure I've had dreams of magic and what I would do should I ever have the abilities, but nothing overly weird. At the back of the room was a college representative. I had been contacted by Dover Academy and College for the Life Sciences program. Dover was located in north England, and from what I could tell had an elite program. She had arranged to meet me and shadow me today, conveniently for the weirdest speech I'd ever given. The college recruitment officer stood up slowly and walked to the front of the room as a polite spatter of applause started. She looked at her watch briefly when she got in front of me.

As she looked up, she smiled and held out her hand. "Congrats, you've been accepted."

I'm in shock, my stomach seems to turn to stone. My feet are lead as I find myself shaking her hand. I know the class hadn't necessarily enjoyed my speech, and I had been so nervous that it hadn't flowed as well as I had hoped. I realize she's waiting on me to say something, I manage to stutter "T-th-thank you. I look forward to attending" I finish with a smile.

Her face acquires an excited, knowing look. " I would also like you attend a special summer session. Move in is in a month." She shook my hand and left. I stood there with my mouth open and grasping my future until the bell rang for class to be dismissed. It never once occurred to me to question the lack of admissions info, or of any other paperwork. I walked as if in a daze toward the front of the building.

I knew my best friend would be waiting for me. Scot is an international student from south of London. She had been thrilled to find out that Dover had contacted me, hoping that she could show me around London, and introduce me to her family. Scot pounced on me the minute I stepped out of the building. She hugged me so hard I fell onto a bench. As I adjusted myself on the bench, she flopped down next me with an questioning stare. I decided to wait and let the suspense build. She was vibrating with the tension of wanting to be nosey and waiting for me to say something. She kept shifting around, while keeping her eyes trained on me. Finally I sigh and said in the most nonchalant tone I could muster "The class hated my speech- but the admissions rep accepted me" Scots mouth fell open. I continued "That's not all. She asked me to attend the summer session. I have a month until move in." Scot smiled and hugged me, squealing slightly. When she released me I realized she was waving at someone. I turned around and was surprised to find the admissions rep. I thought it was strange how friendly Scot was being and was about to tell her to stop when the rep made her way over to us.

"Hello Ms. Finnigan, glad to see you're enjoying life in the United States. You're friend here," she said indicating to me, " gave a very impressive speech, I was glad to accept her into the program." I blushed as she finished.

"She is one of a kind." Scot replied, smiling.

The rep continued "Well I would be pleased if you and Ms. McGee would join me for coffee? I believe you are done with school for the day?"

I answered after glancing at Scot. "Uh, Sure. We could go for coffee. We know a great little shop about 2 miles from here." She agreed to follow us and Scot and I hopped in my car. " well she seems friendly…" I mentioned to Scot as we left the parking lot.

She laughed "She's always been very sweet."

"Speaking of which- how do you know her?" I inquired.

Scot smiled "I wondered when that would come up. Mrs. Weasley and I have known each other a long time- my parents and her went to school together. They've remained friends since. My dad and her work together so I saw her pretty often- Her kids and I even went to school together." We were a block from the coffee shop sitting at a light. I processed what she said- Weasley- what a weird name. Scot and I didn't say anything as we pulled into a space- the sleek rental car pulling in next to us. I knew Scot was an exchange student-from the UK- That's where the nickname "Scot" came from- she's not from Scotland but doesn't really care what the other kids at school thought.

We got out of the car to Mrs. Weasley smiling and asking "shall we go in?". We traipsed inside and ordered. I noticed that Mrs. Weasley ordered the same latte that Scot did- even though she ordered first. I ordered my standard large white chocolate mocha with an extra shot. I got out my wallet to pay but Mrs. Weasley beat me to it. We thanked her and worked our way to a back booth. We sat- Scot and I on one side and Mrs. Weasley on the other. She took a sip of her coffee- set it down and looked at me. " I suppose you have some questions?" She asked. I nodded and sipped my coffee. She smiled and answered "I figured. Let's start with your essay. You're right- the world of Harry Potter exists. You were lucky enough to figure out the truth. I'll let Scot explain the rest- I can tell she's anxious to fill you in." She tucked into her latte as I turned to Scot.

She too smiled as if bursting with a secret. "You see the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts, all of it's real. After the Second Magical War and the Battle of Hogwarts countries that had previously been tolerant of Magic banned it all together- the United States was one of them- Memories were erased and spells were placed over the country to suppress magic from manifesting in those gifted with it. The ministry however felt the need to identify those that had it. They carefully helped Rowling to write the Harry Potter series to try and alert those with magic to their identity. It activates the magic in a way that you can't use it but the Ministry can locate it. However it is not reliable which is where Hermione and myself come in- She's a retriever- someone charged with finding and recruiting those who believe in magic. I'm an apprentice- I graduated Hogwarts last year and joined and because I was young- was stationed here." she paused to allow me time to process. Out of all this information, the thing I was struggling the most with, was that _the_ Hermione Weasley, was sitting in front of me.

Smiling over her coffee she spoke, "I'm sure you're a bit overwhelmed. Before you ask questions I would like to tell you that yes- I am the Hermione from the novels, I am indeed married to Ron, and I would hope that you don't make all your basis off the book although they are fairly accurate. Furthermore you have proven that you're special and belong in the magical world. However we can not divulge more info until you have accepted". I nodded and took a deep breath. It was a lot to take in. But honestly Scot had never lied to me, and the woman sitting across the booth had a look about her. I noticed that her coffee was still steaming- while mine and Scots had gone cold- I looked closer Scots still looked hot but mine was frigid.

"I accept" they both smiled as I said this. "Then it's about time you had this" said Hermione as she handed me an envelope. My heart skipped a beat as I saw emerald ink. My hands shook slightly as I opened the heavy envelope. I pulled out the parchment within. The first contained a letter.

Dear Ms. Aurora McGee,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the College of Witchcraft and Wizardry located at Hogwarts Castle and School. If you are reading this you have accepted our offer. We would like to welcome you to our world.

You have been invited to attend a special summer sessions specifically for the college program students. Enclosed you will find your list of supplies and your Hogwarts Express ticket. Your host family will pick you up at the airport unless otherwise stated.

We look forward to seeing you on July 1st.

Susan Finch-Fletchey

Deputy Head-Mistress

I glanced briefly at the list of supplies- it seemed complicated; but that was alright I figured once I got to London I could just ask the shopkeepers. I was curious about the host family.

" What's with the host family?" I asked- realizing to late that I had chosen the least elegant and most American way possible of saying that. Hermione was smiling though, so I figured I hadn't screwed up too bad.

"Your host family will be your new home- You need a permanent address that is in a country that allows magic to be able to use your gift. You will be granted citizenship so that you can live freely in the UK- I believe yours will be British since that is the origin of your host family." she informed me- I guess that made some sense especially because of the rules. She continued " wizarding families volunteer to host. Some only host once- others multiple times. It varies- Minerva McGonagall hosts every year and lives in Hogsmead. While families with small children also host and may live in England or Ireland." I glanced through my paperwork- besides the supply list there was also plane tickets, a British passport and ID card, and another note.

Dear Ms. McGee,

You have been assigned to live with Mr. and Mrs. Potter of 12 Grimmauld Place in London. Due to prior engagements it has been arranged that Mrs. Hermione Weasley and Ms. Samantha Finnigan of The Department for Higher Magical Learning will escort you from the airport to your new home. Once there the Potters will help you navigate Diagon Alley and get settled into your new life. Please respond quickly should any special accommodations such as dietary restrictions arise.

Sincerely,

Hermione Weasley

Head of Department for Higher Magical Learning

"The Potters? I'm supposed to stay with _the_ Potters?" I was in shock- how was I supposed to not make a fool of myself in front of the most well known wizards in the world. Hermione and Scot chuckled.

" You'll be fine, They're really nice and greatly enjoy hosting the college students" Scot assured me. I didn't smile-for the first time since hearing all this I was terrified.

Hermione touched my arm "You'll be fine- anything you say or do will not be a first for them. On top of hosting college students they also have children the youngest is 4- she says whatever comes to mind." Hermione chuckled.

I processed what she said- the Potters youngest child was four. "How many children do they have?"

Hermione smiled again "As of now- four. No doubt you've heard of James, Albus, and Lily. Then there's another girl- her name is Minerva, although she goes by Minni. And then of course Teddy Lupin lives there now as well as Andromeda."

Scot smiled and said "Aurora is great with children- she's like a magnet." I blushed at this glowing review. A thought occurred to me… when did this program start. I pulled out my plane tickets.

"June 20th? When does term start?" I asked.

" July 1st is when you'll get on the Hogwarts express. We timed it so that people graduating in June could make it as well as give the teachers and house-elves a break between terms." Hermione responded. Despite being in the midwest my school graduated in June much like the east and west coast patterns. I was just a week away from graduating. My speech that had gained my admission was my final for the class.

"Why do you fly new students in on planes instead of floo or portkeys?" I continued with my string of questions. Instantaneous travel seemed much more efficient than plane travel.

Scot answered this time " Partially to keep the muggles from noticing: Bringing in a 100 new citizens a year without any record of them getting into the country is a bit dodgy, although no one really questions it. The other part is to help the students- technically you can travel using those means- but seeing as your magic is currently suppressed there's not any telling what would happen in an such a powerful exposure to magic as well as the release that comes with crossing the border."

" What about on the plane? Eventually I'll be in air-space that allows magic." I replied.

"Well the origin of the plane is what dictates whether or not your powers would come out. You'll be flying on an American based plane- that happens to belong to England. The moment you're out of U.S. airspace your powers will start emerging- but gradually. You likely won't notice the full force of them until you've been in England a couple days." Scot clarified. I noticed we had all finished our coffee. I glanced up at Hermione who was checking her phone.

I had a million questions but I could only think of how to word one-"What do I pack?" Scot and Hermione both chuckled and considered it for a moment.

Hermione answered first "Well muggle clothes for one. Sturdy shoes, winter clothes. You'll wear robes while at Hogwarts so you won't need an entire wardrobe of muggle wear. Scot?"

Scot jumped in " Hogwarts has internet now- but not much I would just bring your phone. They've worked out the bugs for those- not laptops and tablets so much though. Some muggle books- You've got an e-reader? I think those work alright although not on the internet so you need to stock it before hand. Let me think" she paused for a moment, then continued still seeming lost in thought "Make-up- there'll be a couple formal events- plus if you get a date or just feel like wearing it- although I guess you're of age so you could just learn the spells. What else? OH- Hygiene stuff is pretty important!" she laughed and smiled. "It's really pretty basic- you can bring a laptop for movies or something- but it won't work on the internet and honestly you'll neglect it in the bottom of your trunk." Scot retreated into thought again.

Hermione piped up " You'll need to bring some Muggle money. The ministry covers tuition but anything you'll want in Hogsmead or Diagon Alley that isn't on your supplies list will need to be paid for by you. Which reminds me." She pulled another envelope out of her bag and passed it across the table to me. " This is for your parents or guardians. It explains, in muggle terms, that you'll only have limited access to communication because of your studies. Normally we would explain to the parents why you've been accepted but the U.S. is a bit different- They're not allowed to know- at all. Once you're fully qualified it becomes a bit easier- you'll be able modify their memories yourself." She grimaced a bit as I pulled the letter toward me. I stared at the address: London. Looked official. They'll buy it. I felt strange putting it in my bag. I had rarely lied to my parents- if ever; I couldn't even remember the last time that I had. I felt a hand on my arm- pulling me out of my thoughts; I looked up. "I'll go home with you to tell your parents. I'm qualified to modify their memory. They can believe whatever you want them to about where you're going- just not the truth. I'm sorry." Scot smiled gently at me. This could be alright- I'd always told them that I wanted a Life Sciences degree.

I nodded. "Alright then. I can be getting an International Life Sciences degree. That ought to keep them happy. How limited is my communication?" I wasn't prepared to be totally cut off from my family. Hermione smiled understandingly "You can email off your phone-even place a few calls, but because of the risk of letting something slip it'll be limited. You have a bit more freedom as a college student than the underage students, but I still recommend having Scot monitor your communications just to be sure." I knew that the reasoning behind the precautions was for my own safety along with the rest of the magical community, but my family and I were close. Goodbye was going to be a lot harder if I couldn't call home everyday.

As if picking up on my feelings Scot touched my arm "No worries, I know how excited your mom was for you to be graduating and finding your path. She'll understand and help your dad and siblings to understand as well. Mrs. Weasley, are her parents allowed to know that I'll be going with her?" I was a bit surprised, I had put together that Scot would be in London, but I hadn't expected her to go to Hogwarts with me.

" You're going with me?" I looked at her quizzically.

Scot smiled "Of course! There's career programs for graduates in the college, I'll be attending some of the more advanced classes this fall and teaching a few of the more basic ones this summer." she continued after a pause "Besides I couldn't leave you all alone, you're my best friend!" I could feel a few tears try to work their way up as I hugged her. I was so grateful I wouldn't be alone.

Hermione cleared her throat "Yes I believe that would be acceptable, her parents know and trust you- the memory charm should hold better if they're more comfortable." She glanced at her watch, which appeared to have planetary positions on it, and sighed "Well we ought to be going." she began gathering her things as Scot and I downed the last of our coffees and I stacked my new papers.

Scot lived the next street over from me and so we normally carpooled to and from school, often stopping for study groups at parks and coffee houses. My parents had realized that we weren't going to get in any trouble, and since my grades hadn't suffered, they were fine with us not coming home directly from school. The general rule was that I had to be home by six for dinner, I took my turn to check the time and realized we had been at the coffee house longer than I had thought, it was almost five. As we pulled in my driveway my heart began thumping rapidly, I sat there trying to finish processing what was going on.

I felt a hand on my arm and heard a voice, seemingly far away "breath, in. out." The voice repeated this until I refocused and Scot was there smiling. "I'm right beside you, remember they'll be fine, their memories modified, happy and proud of you." I nodded and smiled back, took one more deep breath, and turned off my car.

As I grabbed my backpack, I heard Hermione's car door shut and the click of her shoes on the pavement. I almost started panicking again and closed my eyes and started the deep breaths.

Hermione's voice was suddenly next to me, murmuring "galínioto" I felt a gradual sense of calm come over me and realized that she had used a spell on me.

I took one more deep breath and turned "Thanks" I smiled at her. She looked a bit surprised and then scrutinized me, all in a split second. I decided to question it later. I lead them up the steps to the front door and into the entry.

"Aurora, is that you?" my mom yelled from the kitchen, it smelled like meatloaf night, one of my all time favorites, normally Thursdays were some sort of pasta, but it seemed like my mom had realized I would need this sense of home.

As I motioned to the others to slip off their shoes I shouted back "Yes Mom, it's me! I have guests as well". I heard a slight mumble, I figured was some sort of curse for bringing guests and not warning her. She bustled out of the kitchen as I led them into the living room. She stopped a bit short when she saw Hermione, quickly recovered and went to give Scot her customary hug. Hermione was waiting for her when she turned away from Scot.

"Mrs. McGee, such a pleasure, I'm Hermione Weasley, I'm an admissions rep for Dover Academy and College." She extended a hand to my mother who shook it. She continued "Sorry for interrupting dinner, but I'd like to speak with your family about Aurora's future"

"Of course! Let me take the meatloaf out to rest and grab my husband." my mother replied and she turned to me "Can you make sure everyone's comfortable?" and she bustled away. Scot let out a small chuckle, having been exposed to my mothers need to be the perfect hostess she understood that my mother wasn't pleased with the unexpectedness of having such important company.

I motioned for them to have a seat "Would either of you like a drink? There's water, sweet tea, lemonade, and some wine."

"I'll take a glass of tea Aurora, do you need any help?" Scot replied. She had been appalled by sweet tea at first and then had accidentally tried some once and loved it.

"I've got it, Mrs. Weasley?" I said turning towards her.

"I think I'll try some of this sweet tea please" she told me.

"Okay…" I replied, it had taken me months to trick Scot into trying it, I was a bit surprised that Mrs. Weasley requested it. I turned to go into the kitchen, returning a moment later with the drinks. My mother had returned while I was gone, and had dragged my father out of the study. I set down the drinks and took a seat next to Scot across from my parents.

Mrs. Weasley took a sip and cleared her throat "Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, it truly is lovely." My mother let out a small smile at the praise. I noticed a small movement near her leg, and Hermione continued "I'm very pleased to tell you that your daughter has been accepted into our prestigious Life Sciences school. She's a brilliant young woman and will excel in our program. Due to the intensive nature of our school her communication will be limited, however I assure you that should anything be amiss the school will make exceptions or contact you. Term starts July 1st and her flight will be leaving June 20th. The school is providing her books, housing, and travel expenses, any extras she will need or want will need to be provided for." She seemed to relax as she finished her speech, she took another drink of tea.

" We're so proud of all the hard work Auroras put in, we understand that she needs to focus on her studies." My mother gushed to Hermione. It felt weird seeing them so complacent about me traveling across the world. I put together that Hermione had cast a charm on them to help. The conversation continued and ended with Hermione refusing to stay for dinner and promising to pick me up from the airport. I had missed the rest of the pleasantries, locked inside my thoughts about what magic might be like.


End file.
